Flying lessons
by Juliet.4
Summary: Anna is a new student at Hogwarts, she doesn't know how to fly a broom, so she has to attend the class with first years. This year professor Hooch helps none other than the Bulgarian Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Anna needs extra lessons. What happens when Viktor and Anna spend more time with each other? R
1. Chapter 1

The Triwizard tournament officially started and the feast began after the first years were sorted. Suddenly a black owl landed in front of Dumbledore. He took the message from the owl and read it. He stood up and whispered something to professor McGonagall. Both walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone was looking around curiously but after a moment or two everyone returned back to eating and catching up with friends. The Sorting hat vanished at sometime, but no one noticed.

- Meanwhile, with professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall -

"I am so sorry I am so late, but my dad and I got lost, we do not know England and then the flying car broke down, so we had to fix it and because my dad has no idea how to fix cars, it took longer than it should have." a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes explained her tardiness.

"There is no problem with that; we just weren't expecting you this year." professor McGonagall explained.

"I've sent my transfer papers to you over two weeks ago. I thought you knew I was coming." the girl explained surprisingly.

"Your owl arrived with these papers 10 minutes ago." professor McGonagall said and showed the girl her transfer papers.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Charlie is a little old and the time change must have confused him." the girl apologized.

"You don't need to worry; your mother sent a letter confirming your arrival a week ago. But before anything, you need to be sorted in one house." Dumbledore said smiling.

Professor McGonagall brought the Sorting hat and placed it on the girls' head.

"Well this is interesting. A mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin." The Sorting hat wondered out loud. The girl looked a little puzzled.

"You are very intelligent, creative, daring, ambitious and determined." The Sorting hat said. There was a moment of silence.

"Perhaps the house of Ravenclaw will be the right answer for you." The Sorting hat said.

"Now, you can go take a seat with your classmates." Dumbledore smiled. The girl went back to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table, next to an Asian girl with beautiful black hair.

"Oh, hello! Who are you?" the Asian girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Anna Hoffman Smirnov. I just transferred here." the girl answered and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cho Chang. How old are you?" the Asian girl replied and shook Anna's hand.

"Fifteen, you?"

"Same." Cho smiled.

"So where did you transfer from?"

"America."

"There is a school of witchcraft and wizardry in America?" Cho asked surprised.

"There is, but it is not as good as Hogwarts." Anna answered.

"Well Hogwarts really is good, but I'm sure your school wasn't that bad."

"It kind of was. The only good subjects were potions and spells, but potions were last year replaced by muggle chemistry." Anna bitterly said.

"I'm sure chemistry isn't that bad."

"It's not, but the bad thing is that I hadn't had potions for a year now and I don't remember much anymore."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to catch up, not only that we have potions here, we have defense against the dark arts and-" Cho started to list the subjects, but was interrupted by Anna.

"Really? I've heard about that class, I always wanted to learn some of those spells." Anna eagerly said.

"You didn't have defense against the dark arts?" Cho asked surprisingly.

"No, America had no dark wizards that would cause mayhem, so there was no point in having that class. Our history is kind of boring, nothing happened."

"Not ours, our history is interesting and don't get me started on the present." Cho said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Harry started going to Hogwarts, there have been quite a few moments, where everyone was required to know some defensive spells." Cho explained.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

Cho nodded.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course, even in America he is famous." Anna smiled.

"Well come on!" Cho smiled and stood from their table. Cho started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Suddenly a group of girls started squealing and running after one boy. Anna looked at the boy.

"More like a man." Anna whispered to herself.

Cho turned around: "What?"

"Who is that?" Anna asked and pointed at the guy all the girls chased after.

"Are you serious?" Cho looked at Anna like she was crazy. Anna was quiet.

"We'll discuss this later. First I want to introduce to you Harry Potter." as Cho said that a boy with round glasses turned towards the two girls.

"Hi Cho, how are you?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Anna.

"Fine, thank you. I wanted you to meet my friend. Harry this is Anna." Cho introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Harry smiled and offered Anna his hand. She shook it.

"These are my friends Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger." Harry pointed to the two people behind him. Both waved.

"Are you new, I haven't seen you around before?" Hermione wandered.

"Yes, I just transferred." Anna smiled.

"From where?"

"America."

"I heard of that school, it is the only school of witchcraft and wizardry that teaches non magical subjects. I believe it is math, chemistry and philosophy?" Hermione explained.

"Exactly."

"That is interesting. So how is it like to study muggle subjects?"

"It is um…interesting." Anna bitterly smiled.

"What about other subjects, what did you have?" Ron asked.

"The program was similar with the exception of these three subjects. But the school staff put great stress on communication with muggles."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"In America people or muggles know that we, wizards exist. We live side by side, but it is all new, muggle know about us for about five years and we are all slowly getting use to it, but the communication is vital. We cannot use too much magic, so we do not provoke or offend the muggles. So the headmaster is now focused mainly on this communication between us so that we can live with each other, without passing judgments." Anna explained.

"Is that why you transferred here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my school was supposed to train me to become a powerful witch, but with each year more magical classes were taken from my schedule and have been replaced with subjects from muggle schools."

"That's a shame, but Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am sure you will catch up with us in no time." Hermione smiled.

"I know and I can't wait to start learning." Anna replied smiling.

Suddenly someone pushed Cho who was standing next to Anna the whole time.

"What's up?" the guy asked smiling.

"Roger! It's good to see you again!" Cho exclaimed and hugged him.

"Anna, this is Roger Davies, our classmate." Cho introduced the boy. Anna shook his hand.

"Now come on, it is time to show you around Hogwarts." Cho said and pulled Anna from the Golden Trio. Anna waved goodbye and let Cho pull her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

So what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)  
This is just a Prologue, I promise it will get better :)


	2. Chapter 2

"So I won't bore you with the Hogwarts history, it is kind of long. If you're interested, you can read the book about it. All you need to know is a brief history of Ravenclaw. It was founded in 9th/10th century. Our colors are blue and bronze, natural element is air and the signature animal is a black raven." Cho quickly explained while the two girls walked to the Ravenclaw tower.

"This is our portrait. Each house has one; behind each portrait is a common room and sleeping dormitory. For you to enter in our common room, you have to tell the portrait the password. Ours is "Veritas vos liberabit."." as Cho said the password the portrait slided to the left and the two girls into the common room. It was quite spacious.

"It's beautiful; I especially like the combination of blue and bronze on the couches." Anna commented. Cho went up the stairs that were in the middle of the common room. Anna followed and turned right into a big hallway.

"Your bags are already here. And we're going to be bunk neighbors!" Cho said happily and opened the third door on the left side of the big hallway.

"Padma Patil, Marietta Edgecombe, this is Anna Hoffman Smirnov, our new roommate." Cho introduced Anna to her new roommates. The girls shook hands and then Cho, Padma and Marietta started talking about recent events, the Triwizard tournament. Suddenly Padma started squealing.

"Oh, Viktor Krum is so fine!"

"Yes! And not to mention handsome, famous and an amazing Quidditch player!" Marietta squealed.

Both started screaming and explaining why the Bulgarian Quidditch seeker is so great. Anna was a little confused and decided not to interrupt the heated conversation between the two girls. Cho was laughing at her friends and sat next to Anna on her bed.

"Viktor Krum, he's a Bulgarian Quidditch seeker, the youngest man to ever get on the international Quidditch team." Cho whispered not wanting Padma and Marietta to know Anna didn't know who Viktor Krum was.

"Not to mention he's handsome and rugged. All the girls are completely in love with him, because, well look at him, he is hot and fine. He's the guy all the girls want." Cho smiled.

"Okay, so can you tell me what-" Anna started but was interrupted when a prefect opened the door of their room and called them to the common room. All four girls went down to the said room, where everyone was gathered. The prefect handed them their schedule and sent them back to their rooms to get their books.

"Classes are about to start. Hurry up!" the prefect yelled.

Anna and Cho had a similar schedule, except for flying lessons Anna had to attend with the first years.

"Come on, we mustn't be late for Potions!" Cho exclaimed and pulled Anna by her arm and both started running towards the dungeons. Anna accidentally dropped her book and stopped to pick it up. Unfortunately the book fell in a spider web in the corner of the wall. Anna was busy cleaning the book and hit something while walking. She looked up and saw the guy from the Great Hall, the one all the girls chased after.

"_Well, he certainly is muscular."_ Anna thought. The guy looked at Anna briefly and then without another word went by her and continued his path out of the dungeons.

"I'm sorry!" Anna yelled, but the guy didn't even look back.

"_Asshole."_ Anna thought.

She then continued her own path down to the dungeons. She tried to sneak in the class as quiet as possible, but failed miserably.

"Miss Smirnov, how nice of you to finally join us. You can sit next to Miss Chang." Professor Snape said and returned to writing ingredients for Wolfsbane potion.

"Where were you?" Cho asked as Anna sat down.

"I ran into the guy from the Great Hall, you know the one that those squealing girls chased after." Anna explained.

"You ran into Viktor Krum?!" Cho said out loud. Everyone turned around to the two girls, including professor Snape.

"If you have so much to talk about Miss Smirnov, why don't you come here and tell us about Wolfsbane potion?"

"I don't know that one professor."

"Then I suggest you pay more attention to the lesson instead of your silly crush."

Anna looked at professor stupidly and wanted to say something but Cho just shook her head.

"Don't provoke him." Cho whispered. The class went by slowly, Anna thought potions was a class where students would actually make potions, not that they would just learn about them.

"Miss Smirnov, I have to talk to you. Follow me to my cabinet." professor Snape said after the class was over. Anna followed professor to his cabinet. Professor Snape sat in his chair and looked at Anna.

"Miss Smirnov, I understand you didn't have potions for an entire year, correct?"

"Correct." Anna answered.

"I suggest you get in contact with Miss Granger, she will be more than happy to help you with your studies. And I wanted to tell you-"Snape was interrupted by Dumbledore, who entered the cabinet.

"Miss Smirnov, professor McGonagall is missing you in Transfiguration." Dumbledore smiled at Anna. She nodded and left the cabinet.

"So, you found out?"

"It wasn't that hard. She looks like her, except for the hair color." Snape responded.

"I think it's best to keep this between us. The truth might upset her." Dumbledore said and Snape only nodded.

Anna hurried to Transfiguration lessons. She came in the classroom and sat next to Cho. The lesson went by quickly and Anna enjoyed it. After Transfiguration was over, Cho had a free hour, while Anna had Flying lessons.

"We have a celebrity with us this year. I asked him to help me with flying lessons. He will teach you flying and everyone that wants to learn: Quidditch." professor Hooch said.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments after professor Hooch explained to the first years and Anna what this class (flying lessons) is all about, Viktor Krum came out of the castle. A few girls blushed, one squealed and other students started whispering, they were all happy, it wasn't that usual that a star Quidditch player is teaching you how to fly. Viktor nodded to the class and professor Hooch.

"I don't think I need to introduce your instructor to you." professor Hooch smiled. The class shook their heads.

"Well then, let's start, shall we? Brooms up!"

"Up!" everyone yelled and brooms flew up to their hands. Anna was yelling at her broom, wanting it to go up, but the broom stayed on the floor. Professor Hooch noticed Anna was the only student whose broom was still on the floor, so she sent Viktor to help Anna.

"Concentrate." Viktor said to Anna.

"I am concentrated! It's harder than it looks." Anna answered.

"No, you are not. This is easy; just say "up.", gently."

"Up." Anna softly said and the broom flew to her hand.

"I did it!" she screamed happily. Viktor just shook his head.

"Now, let's see how you fly." Viktor hopped on his broom and flew up. All the first years were already flying around, but Anna stayed on the ground. She got on her broom and wanted to push off the ground, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, but it was all in vain. Professor Hooch watched her and couldn't believe someone was that bad. After the lesson was over professor Hooch called Anna and Viktor to her cabinet.

"Anna, you obviously have no feeling for flying. If you want to pass this class, you will have to put in extra practice."

"I will."

"I know you will, but just to make sure, Viktor will help you every day after classes."

"Excuse me?" both Anna and Viktor asked surprised.

"Is there a problem? Anna, you want to pass and Viktor, you have nothing better to do. Now, off you go." professor Hooch finished the discussion and both walked out of her cabinet. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

After Anna came to the Ravenclaw common room, Cho "attacked" her.

"How was it?"

"It wasn't good." Anna responded and sat in one of the armchairs in the common room.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no feeling for flying."

"What does that even mean?"

"Let's put it this way; I suck."

"Oh…"

"And now I have to take extra lessons from Mr. Krum."

"Oh! Well that's good news. Really good news." Cho happily said and looked at Anna, who didn't look at all as excited and happy as Cho.

"Come on! He's so fine! And now, you'll spend every day with him and then you'll fall in love and marry and live happily ever after." Cho dreamily said.

"Yeah, except this isn't a fairytale, this is reality and he isn't that fine."

"Oh come off it. Tell me who is, in your opinion, hotter?"

"Well, there are actually two, who are better than Viktor. One has blonde hair and gray eyes, he's from Slytherin and the other is from Durmstrang."

"Wait, I seriously hope I'm wrong, but do you like Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes! That's his name." Anna smiled.

"No! No, anyone but him. Trust me, he may look okay on the outside, but he is vile."

"Whatever."

"You'll see, as time will go by, you will meet him and you will see, why no one likes him. Now that I've said that, who is the other guy?"

"I don't know, I just saw him a couple of times. He's cute." Anna said smiling.

* * *

Okay, this is a short chapter, I didn't have time to make it longer. I hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

After the classes were over Anna went to the Quidditch pitch and waited for Viktor. Ten minutes passed and Anna was getting impatient.

"_Where is he?!"_ Anna thought and started pacing. Another ten minutes passed and Viktor was still not there.

"That's it!" Anna yelled and went back to the castle. On the way she ran into Viktor, who was headed to the Quidditch pitch.

"Where were you? I waited for you for twenty minutes!" Anna yelled.

"I had to do something." Viktor answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you had to sign a couple of autographs for your fans. That really is important!" Anna sarcastically said.

"I put my name in the Goblet of fire and then I went to the library."

"Oh…"

"Now, can we go practice?" Viktor went past Anna without a second look.

"Wait for me!" she yelled and quickly caught up with him.

When they came to the Quidditch pitch Viktor put two brooms on the grass and motioned to Anna to come stand next to the broom.

"It's not that hard. Just push off." Viktor said and went up in the air. Anna wanted to do the same, but she couldn't push off the ground. She tried again and again and finally went up in the air.

"There you go. Now just float a little." Viktor smiled. Anna stayed in the air for a bit and suddenly fell of the broom. As she hit the ground, she started laughing. Viktor quickly rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen anyone who was as bad as me?"Anna asked while she laughed.

"I'd really like to say yes, but I can't, because you are really bad at this." Viktor smiled.

"I really need extra practice."

"Yes, you do. So, get back on that broom." Viktor demanded. Both took their brooms and pushed off the ground. Anna stayed on the height of eight feet, but Viktor went higher.

"Come on up!" Viktor smiled down at Anna.

"You're too high. I don't like heights."

"It's only 35 feet."

"Only?!"

"Don't worry, if you fall, I'll be quickly down on the ground to catch you." Viktor smiled. Anna slightly blushed and slowly went up to the height where Viktor was. Anna looked down and her eyes bulged.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Don't look down." Viktor waved his hand in front of her eyes. She looked at him.

"Now let's just talk a little. And don't look down."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know. Where are you from?"

"America. You're from Bulgaria, right?"

"Yes. And what are you doing here, across the world?"

"This school is better than the one in America. I want to be a powerful witch one day."

"Me too."

"Don't you want to be a Quidditch player?"

"I am that now and besides, one can't always be a Quidditch player."

"Because of the injuries?"

Viktor nodded.

"Do you miss America?"

"I do. And don't get me wrong, I like it here too, I made lots of new friends here, but truth be told, I've never felt more alone. I miss my friends Brooke, Jamie and Ella and my parents."

"You miss your parents?"

"Of course! You don't?"

"Not really. I like them, but I can survive without them. In Bulgaria families are focused on reputation, glory and power. Affections are in most circumstances pushed aside."

"Oh..." there was a moment of silence.

"Are you an only child?" Anna asked.

"No, I have an older and a younger brother and an older sister. You?"

"No siblings. My mom couldn't have another child."

"That's a shame, but that's why you are so much better."

"Thanks." Anna smiled.

"So, are your parents American too?"

"No. Don't my last names mean anything to you?"

"I don't know your last name."

"Oh. Well my full name is Anna Hoffman Smirnov."

"German and Russian?"

"I know, a weird combination, my dad is Russian and my mom is German."

"How did your parents meet?" Viktor unbelievably asked.

"My dad just finished school, so he went on a little vacation with his friends. They went to Berlin. One day they went in a little pub next to their hotel. In that pub worked a beautiful waitress, my mom, and my dad instantly fell in love with her. She found him attractive, but stayed away, since he was Russian. My dad was and still is persistent. In the end she succumbed and they spent the whole vacation together. When it was time for my dad to return home, they discovered my mom was pregnant. My parents were overjoyed. My dad brought my mom back to Russia, so that she could meet my grandpa. My dad asked him for his permission to marry my mom, but grandpa was against it. But once he learned that my mom was pregnant, he didn't have a choice. My parents were married a week later. And after I was born we moved to America, because grandpa was ashamed of us."

"Why was he ashamed?"

"Because mom was a German and she was a muggle."

"And your dad is a wizard?"

Anna nodded.

"That's an interesting story."

Anna smiled.

"How did your parents meet?" she asked Viktor.

"Well, my parents met when they were children and grew up to be best friends. My father had to go to the front and he promised my mother that if he will return, they will get married. A year passed and my mother began to lose hope. Her family engaged her to my father's brother, my uncle. My mother cried every night. A day before the wedding my father came back. Everyone was happy and the next day my parents got married. My uncle gladly stepped down and let my father marry my mother."

"That's a beautiful story." Anna answered.

"I guess. Okay, I think we had enough practice for today." Viktor said and began to descend to the ground. Anna followed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Anna said and left the Quidditch pitch. After she left, Viktor went to the showers, sat on the bench and thought about his parents.

"_Maybe I do miss them."_ he thought.

* * *

Chapter 4 :) I hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Halloween feast began and the Goblet of fire was ready to choose the Champions.  
"The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum!" Dumbledore loudly read the name on the parchment that shot out of the Goblet.

Anna's world stopped for a second and she hold her breath. She arched her eyebrows and looked at the ground.

"The Champion of Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour."

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory."

Everyone cheered and applauded. Cho tensed a little. Anna knew Cho liked Cedric and Anna knew that she was upset by the news she just heard.

"Excellent! We now have our three Champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory... the Triwizard Cup!" as Dumbledore ended his speech the Goblet started acting strange. It changed color from its normal blue one to a fierce red one. A little piece of parchment flew out of it.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

Cho's eyes widened and she grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it tight.

After the students returned back to their dorms Cho started crying. Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cho, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure Dumbledore won't let Harry continue, he's only 15 years old." Anna tried to comfort Cho.

"B-b-but what if H-H-Harry or C-C-Cedric gets h-h-hurt?" Cho stuttered.

"They won't. When this Tournament is over you will see both again and everything will go back as it used to be. Now stop crying and let's go congratulate Hogwarts champions." Anna said with a smile on her face and pulled Cho up.

When they were about to enter the Gryffindor common room Cho stopped Anna.

"Let's go back." Cho said.

"Why?"  
"I can't see them right now." Cho said quietly and ran away.

Anna started walking slowly towards Ravenclaw tower. She looked at the Quidditch pitch and saw someone flying around it. It was already nightfall so Anna went to see who was there this late.

When she arrived, she saw a familiar face; Victor Krum.

"So, what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

He looked at her. He was surprised to see her.

"Congratulations, by the way." Anna said and looked at the ground.

"Thank you." he said and stopped flying around.

"Why are you here?" he asked after some moments of silence.

"I was on my way to my common room and I saw someone flying around the Quidditch pitch, so I went here to check up. And how about you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"It's seven thirty in the evening." Victor chuckled.

"Well…it's dark and it feels like it's late..." Anna said embarrassed.

"To answer your question: I came here to think."

"About what?"

"About the Tournament. About everything, I guess…" Victor said absent-mindedly.

"It's a nice place to think." Anna smiled.

There was a moment of silence. The two just looked at each other.

"We should get back. It's getting a little cold out here." he said and jumped from his broom.

The two walked to the castle in complete silence. It was a little awkward, but Anna liked it. It wasn't too tense. As their paths parted they said goodnight.

"Where were you so long?" Cho asked when she saw Anna.

"I went for a little walk." Anna answered nonchalantly.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked after some time.

"Better. You?" Cho said sitting on the couch in the common room.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're scared." Cho said and put an arm on Anna shoulder.

"Of what?" Anna asked surprisingly.

"For Victor." Cho said.

"He can take care of himself."

"You know, I saw it. When he was chosen by the Goblet of fire. I saw the look in your eyes. But like you said; everything will be alright." Cho said with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"I know it will be. And I don't worry at all…why would I?" Anna said looking confused.

Cho didn't say anything. She just pulled Anna into a hug.

* * *

The fifth chapter, finally! :D Hope you liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Every day in the next two weeks Anna and Victor met at the Quidditch pitch and they practiced. Anna was getting better with each day. She overcame her fear of heights and was now more confident about flying.

"You know, I can teach you how to play Quidditch, if you'd like?" Victor said one day.

"Sure! But aren't you scarred that I'll be better than you?" Anna said and both started laughing.

Victor started teaching Anna Quidditch. He showed her everything from gear to how to play different positions. After some time, he realized she was especially good at being a chaser.

After Victor guessed what Anna could play best the two had one on one matches. It was fun. It was usually Victor who'd win the game, but Anna managed to win once or twice. And after every practice they stayed on their brooms and they talked.

One day, after they finished their lesson, Anna decided to stay on the pitch a while longer. After Victor left she started shooting the ball through the three rings, so she could improve her aim. When she got bored, she went to the locker room to pick up her things. When she walked in she was surprised at what she saw. Victor just came out of the shower wearing just a towel around his waist.

Anna looked at his muscles and blushed.

"I…" she tried to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth. She coughed and tried composing herself. Victor looked at her and smiled.

"Do you need something?"

Anna looked at him and wanted to speak but the words stopped at the tip of her tongue. She breathed in and stuttered.

"I-I-I was um..." she was nervous, but didn't know why.

Victor smirked at her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to go." Anna quickly said and wanted to leave.

"There is no problem. What do you need?" asked Victor with a smirk on his lips.

"No, it's okay. I-I'll come back later, when you're not wet." Anna gulped.

"I mean when you're not naked..." Anna's eyes widened. She scratched the back of her head. Victor chuckled.

"I meant dressed. I'll come back when you're dressed." she said, looked down at the ground and then back at him. He was watching her with a smile on his lips and amusement in his eyes. She smiled and quickly left the locker room. She sat on the ground.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Anna thought.

Suddenly the door of the locker room opened and Victor came out carrying her bag.

"I thought you wanted this." Victor smiled and handed Anna her bag.

"Thank you."

Victor nodded and went back to the locker room and Anna went to her room in the Ravenclaw tower.

"So, what happened?" Cho asked after Anna came in their room.

"Nothing."

"Really, then why are blushing like an idiot?"

Anna looked herself in the mirror and saw that her cheeks were still red.

"Okay…I saw Victor in nothing but a towel." Anna said and looked at the ground.

"What?! You saw Victor's abs?!" Cho loudly said.

"Excuse me?!" Padma screamed when she heard Cho's words.

"You have to tell me about every muscle on his body!" Marietta exclaimed and jumped on Anna's bed.

"Um…I didn't look at him really good. I quickly left the locker room when I saw him." Anna uncomfortably said.

Marietta and Padma raised their eyebrows and scowled. They stood up and walked away from Cho and Anna.

"You, my friend, are a good liar." Cho smiled. Anna shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

The First Task was about to take place. Anna, Cho, Roger, Ron and Hermione sat together on the stands and waited for the event to start. At one point Hermione left the group.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She said she was worried about Harry and went to check up on him." Roger answered nonchalantly.

Dumbledore then explained how the First Task will go. He announced that Cedric will go first.

When Filch fired the cannon, Cedric came out of the champion's tent. He retrieved the golden egg in no time. Everyone cheered, but Cho was probably the most excited of all. She was glad Cedric got away without any serious injuries.

After Fleur it was Viktor's turn. Anna closed her eyes and wished he would be alright. Cho put a hand on her back and smiled reassuringly.

The Chinese Fireball was a scary dragon, but Viktor showed no fear and used the Conjunctivitis Curse. The dragon was blinded and Victor effortlessly retrieved the golden egg. From the stands enthusiastic "Krum!" screams could be heard. Anna smiled and felt relieved that it was finally over.

But the dragon, who was blind and confused, stumbled and crushed half the real eggs he was guarding. Dumbledore was angry, since dragon eggs are extremely rare and took some of Viktor's points away. The crowd was furious and so was Viktor. He stormed back to the tent.

After Harry collected the golden egg, the First Task was finished. Harry and Victor tied for the first place. The group quickly left their spot on the stands and went to congratulate Harry. He was amazing. He was especially happy to see Cho. Ron, Roger, Hermione and Anna excused themselves and left the couple alone. After the two finished talking they came to the group and Cho grabbed Anna's hand and led her out of the champion's tent.

"So, what happened?" Anna smiled mischievously.

"Nothing, we just talked." Cho answered and blushed.

"Really? Then why are you still red?" Anna smirked. Cho stopped walking and looked at the ground.

"He said I looked pretty and that he was glad I was there." Cho slowly said.

Anna squealed.

"And then I turned from him and I went to you."

"Are you insane?" Anna indignantly said.

Cho looked at the ground again and didn't say a word.

"I thought you fancied him?" Anna asked

"I do…" Cho paused.

"But…?"

"But I don't know which one I like more."

"You mean Cedric?"

Cho nodded.

"Look, give both of them a chance, get to know them better. And then see which one you like better. It's not all in the looks you know. Now don't look so glum. Today is a day for celebration, everyone got away scar free. And one third of the tournament is finished." Anna smiled. Cho looked at Anna's smiling face and composed herself.

"You're right. We should get going. Later we can stop by the Gryffindor common room and join the celebration." Cho smiled.

"I can't, I have to go practice Quidditch. I want to join Ravenclaw's team." Anna grinned.

"Then what was the point of your speech. You kept going on about that today is a day for celebration?" Cho said irritated.

"I meant it was a day for celebration for you. Your boys are okay. Is there any reason as to why you should be sad?"

"Fine. Go practice, you maniac. That's all you basically do." Cho said and swung her hand.

"That's not true! I'm studying and I go to classes. Besides, I train just an hour or two."

"Anyway. Let's go back. I'll make Roger or Padma go with me to the Gryffindor common room." Cho said and started walking to the castle.

Anna went in the opposite direction, to the Quidditch pitch. When she came, she saw a familiar figure flying around.

"_Surprise, surprise, he's here."_ Anna thought.

"You're late!" Victor yelled at her.

"I didn't know we were supposed to practice today."

"Then why are you here?" he questioned and descended to Anna's eye level.

"Because I want to train. I want to become a part of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, even just as a reserve." Anna explained.

"You aim too low. You have to go all in. You are good enough." Victor smiled.

After an hour the two took a break. They sat on the grass.

"So, Hermione told me she's teaching you potions. Why?" Victor asked.

"I haven't had potions for nearly two years and professor Snape is on my case because of that." Anna rolled her eyes.

"He really is a pain in the ass." Victor smiled.

Anna started laughing and snored. She stopped and looked at Victor.

"What was that?" Victor asked amused.

"When I laugh really hard and I run out of oxygen, I snore." Anna explained and blushed.

"_I can't believe that just happened!" _Anna thought.

"That is adorable." Victor smiled. Anna just shook her head.

"So, do you and Hermione spend a lot of time together?" Anna asked.

"_Please say no!"_ Anna thought. She looked at the ground.

"We spend every day together." he answered.

"Well, that's nice. Do you like her?" Anna forced a smile.

"I've never felt this way about anyone else."

"_What?!" _Anna thought. Her nostrils flared up and drew in a sharp breath.

"Really? Wow."

There was a moment of silence.

"I have to go. See ya!" Anna quickly mumbled. She stormed to the Gryffindor common room, where Cho was and took her to the Ravenclaw tower. She locked them in their room and put a silencing charm on the room. Cho looked confused. Anna was walking up and down the room. She suddenly stopped pacing.

"He likes HER!" Anna screamed.

"Who likes who?" Cho asked even more confused.

"Victor likes Hermione." Anna said slowly, holding back her anger.

"WHAT?" Cho abruptly said.

"Wait, actually we all knew that. You already knew that." Cho said.

"I did, but he just told me that he's never felt this way about anybody else before. He told me this just now!"

"Oh my…"

Anna sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

"Wait a second. Why do you care?" Cho asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Anna obliviously said.

"You said, if I remember correctly, that you do NOT care about him at all. So, why do you care if he is in love with Hermione?" Cho grinned.

"_I knew it, I knew it, I knew t!"_ Cho sang in her head and smiled.

"That's…not…I don't….ugh…I DON'T care!" Anna angrily said and plopped on her bed, grabbed her pillow and put it on her face. She exhaled. Cho sat next to her.

"This will be much easier and shorter if you just admit it." she smiled.

"You know, jealousy is a sign of love." she shook Anna. The latter quickly sat up and looked at Cho.

"That is not true. Jealousy is not a sign of love. It is just a feeling you get when you feel like someone else is trying to take a special person away, whether it is a friend or a lover." Anna explained to her best friend.

"Whatever, you still like him! And; I knew it!" Cho cheered. Anna rolled her eyes.

* * *

This is a little longer chapter. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
